Talk:Marvel Comics 1983
Hulk Weekly? I know this really doesn't matter at this stage since Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 (the actual original title) has yet to be completely added to the DB anyway, but the weekly in question was published in 1979-80 and ran for 63 issues. It was canceled long before 1983. It also featured more than just the Black Knight; there were also UK originated Nick Fury, Hulk, Ant-Man and Night Raven strips. Marvel Super-Heroes (UK) Vol 1 was published in 1981-82. Daredevils Vol 1 1 was published in January 1983. This seems slightly off, to me. Tony ingram 12:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well the Black knight strip would be a bit off anyway as it involves time travel. There is a reason for this order. Captain Britain appears in 'Contest of Champions' in his original costume. Then he goes back in time, to the time of King Arthur where he guest stars in the Black Knight strip. Then on his way back to the present he gets his new costume. I have not read the black knight strip but I once flicked through the reprint book and the stories were just 3 pages long per issue. I don't know about those other UK strips you mentioned. they don't show up on the 'marvel chronology project' but if you know where they go feel free to add them in. --Ryangut 11:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) There's no time travel involved for Captain Britain in the Black Knight strip; it's set in the present day (this is made clear in the first few episodes before the Knight and the Captain travel to Otherworld), the only logical conclusion being that the Black Knight himself has been temporarily returned to 1979 by Merlyn. If you check Contest of Champions, you'll see that the Knight also appears, in the same costume he acquires in the British series. The Captain is eventually despatched across dimensions, not through time, but ends up on Earth-238 rather than Earth-616 after colliding with the alien traveler from the Timesmasher strip (this was revealed in Rampage Vol 2 44, not yet added to the DB). Of the other strips I mentioned, Nick Fury and Hulk would both be contemporary (1979), while Night Raven was set in the 1930s. Ant Man is a bit more difficult to place. I've been meaning to add all these issues of Hulk (and Rampage) to the DB, but as with a lot of the other Marvel UK stuff, it's taking time because there's just so much of it and I have limited time available. Tony ingram 11:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the interesting info and its great to know that people are noticing my work (and its a lot of work). I have now moved the stories to 1979 and 1980. thanks for correcting me there. I have not read them so its only a guess based on when they were printed. These stories were reprinted in captain britain vol 3 & 4 if that's of any help. Hopefully you will be able to add the marvel uk information in the future. --Ryangut 12:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ryan, much appreciated; you are actually doing valuable work here, I wouldn't like you to think I didn't appreciate it. I am gradually trying to add the Marvel UK stuff; the Marvel Super-Heroes issues you linked to were some of the more recent, and also Savage Action and Savage Sword of Conan (UK) (all those titles featured UK originated Night Raven material, though that series was mostly based in the past, gradually working from the 1930s to the 1980s. I'll try to get to the Hulk issues soon (I do have the reprints, but I also have the original issues which contained several other strips as I said). Tony ingram 12:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: The issues in question don't, for the most part, show up on the Marvel Chronology Project site's chronologies for individual characters, but there's a discussion of them here: http://www.chronologyproject.com/phpbb2/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=5781 which people are welcome to join in with. Lokiofmidgaard 13:18, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Fascinating thread, Loki. Unfortunately, while the site has accepted my registration it doesn't seem to want to let me log in...Tony ingram 13:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) X-Men Unlimited #39 The first and third stories from X-Men Unlimited #39 are also listed on the 2003 page. Zuckyd1 (talk) 21:03, February 24, 2018 (UTC) mistake corrected--Ryangut (talk) 15:58, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Marvel Fanfare #6 The Doctor Strange story from Marvel Fanfare #6 is also listed on the 1981 page. Zuckyd1 (talk) 16:12, June 9, 2018 (UTC) mistake corrected--Ryangut (talk) 15:58, June 11, 2018 (UTC)